San Marco Pkwy
San Marco Parkway is a major Street in Delaware County. It goes East and West. It was signed by US 677. It started at an intersection with Baltimore Pike in Springfield past a V at Leamy Avenue then straight to intersect Morton Avenue lead to the Borough of Morton. It intersect at West Avenue after Morton Avenue. It goes straight until it intersect North and South Avenue by the Secane Train Station by the Media/West Chester Line. It intersect a two traffic light by Bishop and Ashland Avenue in Secane Interstate 147. It cross the Aldan River. It intersecting US 990 (Oak Avenue) that goes to the Aldan Philadelphia International Transportation Terminal Center It intersect to the curve T at Beech Avenue in Aldan. It intersect to Woodlawn Avenue by the SEPTA 102 Trolley to Sharon Hill. It passed by Aldan Elementary School and intersect by the Aldan Union Church. It continue straight and intersect Springfield Road and straight to Lansdowne Avenue. Lansdowne Avenue continue US 677 but San Marco Pkwy has a one way for westbound only. It made a two way traffic from the Westbound one way to Industrial Park Drive in Yeadon. Histroy San Marco Pkwy was named after San Marco a spanish name for St Mark. San Marco Pkwy was first name Providence Rd in 1965 and signed as US 677. It was named after Providence, RI. It was the second most populated road in Aldan after Oak Aveune. In 1978 the first Aldan Parade for Fourth of July was held in Providence Road. It celibrate the United State from Beech Aveune to Clifton Aveune. Their were games, Ice Cream and Food for the Borough of Aldan. Providence Rd aka US 667 was the parade street in Fourth of July. In 1992 it was renamed to San Marco Pkwy due to the Mayor of Aldan knows that Los Delaware Valley is Spanish. In 1993 the Aldan Riot happen between Hispanic and Black People. The White had to killed Black People for living Aldan. In 2013 another riot gappen due to the S.W.A what they done to the community by the album Straight Outta Aldan when it was released. One month later, they fixed the community and feel sorry what they done. Public Transportation SEPTA Monorail SEPTA Monorail is paraell to Oak Aveune. San Marco Pkwy Station is from Philadelphia International Airport to Hollywood, PA. It connect to Aldan Philadelphia International Transportation Terminal Center. SEPTA 102 Trolley SEPTA 102 Trolly is from Slaron Hill to 69th Street in Upper Darby Township. It used Woodlawn Avenue as a street for Trolly. San Marco Pkwy Station is next to the Aldan Historic Park and Aldan Elementary School. SETPA 330 SEPTA 330- Trolley is from Los Angeles Transportation Center that connected Aldan Philadelphia International Transportation Terminal Center to 69th Street. It is the second stop before going to East Aldan, Yeadon to link up with trolley route 13 to Center City, Philadelphia. It continue all the way to Santa Chelsea. In Popluar Culture Flimology TV Shows Teamwork Series (2014-2018) The Duck Pooping with Finn The Jacko Show Movies Edit Teamwork Series (2014-2018) Aldan Straight Outta Aldan 2013 War No Black Allow S.O.A Chapter 1-4 S.W.A Books Teamwork Series(2014-2018) No Black Allow Juan de Oak's Adventure Ded x Road of Oak Oak capital of the world Video Games Lego The Jacko Show Season 1 Lego The Jacko Show Season 2 Lego The Jacko Show Season 3 Super Fighters Major Intersection